Memories of the heart
by Hikari-Kayko
Summary: what would it be like for our favorite couple had met, long before Voyager? it says romance, but i don't know if you would call it that. more like puppy love!


"Memories of the heart"

By: Molly Brown (A.K.A. Hikari-Kayko)

Code: P/T

Summery: what would it have been like if Tom and B'Elana had met, BEFORE Voyager?

Disclaimers: I own nothing of Voyager or her crew. I accept this with a heavy heart. --,

I decided that since this was my very first piece of fan fiction EVER that I should fix it up and honor it with a little good grammar seeing as it was in desperate need of repair in that department! lol. I hope everyone still likes it like they did the first time! READ, REVIEW, AND BE MERRY!!!

Young B'Elana Torres sat in the corner of the vast family room, eyeing the other children as they played.

Her father had been invited to yet another Christmas party. Of course, this meant, she, being John Torres' only child required her to attend as well.

"I wanna play to!" she pouted quietly to herself as yet another game of hide-and-seek began.

"Hi!" a small, excited voice chirped from B'Elana's right. She turned to see a young blonde haired boy standing next to her, brilliant blue eyes gleaming with joy.

"Who are you?" she asked almost surprised at the boy's forwardness.

"I'm Tommy Paris! The admiral is my dad. He's the one how's throwing the party," the small boy pointed to a tall man in a Starfleet dress-uniform, talking to John Torres.

"Oh." B'Elana said dully looking back to the children playing hide-and- seek again. When she said nothing else little Tommy continued.

"I've never seen you here, have you been to this Christmas party before?"

"No, my daddy said last year that I was too young to go to this party. I had to go to my aunt's house. But cause I turned five this year I can come now." The small girl proclaimed emphasizing the word five with her small fingers held up.

"Well I have to come to these stupid parties every year, just cause my dad is an admiral! Not very many kids here are ever my age. They won't play with me cause I'm only seven! Plus my sisters go telling people bad stories from when I was little! I never get to make any friends!" Tommy pouted crossing his arms.

"I can be your friend! I'm not as old as you but I can keep up with you and..." B'Elana began to get excited, but quickly stopped herself. "But you probably don't wanna be friends with me cause I'm half Klingon." The small girl sank to the floor dismayed.

A slight look of comprehension came over little Tommy's face and he smiled, "So that's what those are!" he pointed to the ridges on her forehead.

B'Elana quickly covered her forehead. "Do you have a problem with them Tommy?!?" she asked angrily.

Tommy quickly put his hand down and sat cross-legged in front of the girl. "No! I didn't mean they where bad I just didn't know!"

B'Elana slowly uncovered her head and asked quietly, "So… we can be friends?"

"Yeah!" Tommy smiled widely, "I mean," and he blushed slightly "I kind'a like them" he said brushing her forehead ridges with his fingers. Contagious, his smile quickly spread to B'Elana's face too.

"Hey! I got an idea! We can go play in my dad's old shuttle! It's always on display when we have parties like this. You wanna see it!?!"

"Okay!" Tommy reached out to B'Elana pulling her from the floor and guiding here from the room to the back yard where glowing lights lit up an old-fashioned shuttlecraft.

"Pretty!" B'Elana purred softly as they entered the dimly lit cabin.

"Yeah," Tommy said, looking at the small girl's sparkling chocolate eyes, "Very pretty."

"Owen?" Maggie Paris called to her husband from the empty living room after the party.

In the kitchen Owen Paris and John Torres were discussing random issues of Starfleet.

"Yes dear?" Owen called back, entering the room with John behind him.

"Have you seen Tommy? He was with a little brown-haired Klingon girl earlier, but now I can't find them."

"That sounds like B'Elana to me." John stated nervously. "Where could they have gone?"

"Maybe there out back in the shuttle. Thomas always likes to show it off to every one." Owen led the way out the back door, and into the shuttle.

There, curled up in the pilot's set lay a sleeping Tommy, snuggled close to an equally unconscious B'Elana.

Their parents quietly picked up their children, said their goodbye and parted ways, each child dreaming of their new friend.

THE END! AWWWWWW!!! Now how sweet was that?!? I like little fluff-stuffs like that! It just makes me want to... laugh at myself for even trying! ; Anyways ! PLEAZ! Read and review! I will be very sad if you don't! TT sniffs

HIKARi


End file.
